Convincing Vernon
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: Harry and Vernon have a little talk the day before the Dursleys are supposed to go into hiding. Some questions are answered and the cold hard truth isn’t easy to swallow. Deathly Hallows spoilers


A/N: This is just a thought-scene that hit me while reading Deathly Hallows. I wondered if Harry would save the Dursleys- still I think it's pretty telling that when I asked my 10 year old sister what she thought and she said no way because they were jerks.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everthing related to the name belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Convincing Vernon

"Take them out!" Vernon Dursley bellowed at his cowering son. He had a hand pressed to his back, and his face was a blotchy red-purple in pain, embarrassment and anger.

Nodding so much that his head looked in danger of coming right off his shoulders, Dudley quickly emptied the dumbbells from the duffle bag in which he had stogged them earlier.

"Can I put them in a different bag? I need to train if I want to win the Championship again!" Dudley half-whined, half-begged his parents. He'd put the exercise contraptions into his duffle after the fifth time his father had started to unload the car- without Vernon's knowledge. The result had been rather funny.

Vernon shook his head. "No, put them in your room. I've changed my mind- we're not leaving!"

"Vernon dear," Petunia Dursley began, but was cut off by a loud, exasperated sigh.

Their nephew and all around pain in the ass, was standing at the top of the stairs. Harry Potter's arms were crossed and an expression of acute anger made him seem like the impressive wizard he was.

"Do we have a problem here?"

Vernon's face went, if possible, redder.

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy! This is my house and you will treat me with-"

"Yes, yes, yes I've heard this all before. "Harry interrupted his uncle with a flap of his hand. He pointed at the bags by his relative's feet in irritation. "I was just wondering why the bags were in _here _again, and not in the car where they belong."

Petunia actually winced as her husband shot to his feet. This would not end well.

"We're not going! Something about this whole bloody plan is suspicious!"

Harry rolled his eyes, muttering "Not this again" before starting down the steps. He looked over at his cousin and aunt. "Can you give me and Uncle Vernon a few moments alone?"

Dudley and Aunt Petunia paled. Vernon stumbled back as if struck. "If you think you can….bewitch me into agreeing-"

Harry growled, slamming his hand down on the rail. "Oh for Merlin's sake! You and I both know if I do any magic before my seventeenth birthday I'd be picked up by the Ministry before you could blink." A deep breath followed before he spoke again in a voice that was disturbingly calm. "I just want to talk, that it. Talk."

Petunia made to open her mouth again but stopped when a big, beefy hand touched her elbow. Vernon's bloodshot brown eyes looked into hers.

"Go make sure you and Dudley have everything you need…..just in case."

Harry stood still as his aunt and cousin slowly walked past him and up the stairs, shooting suspicious looks behind them the whole way. It wasn't until they heard the sound of a door closing that anyone spoke.

"Well boy," Vernon said gruffly, shifting his weight. "You've got what you wanted."

Harry was almost relaxed in the sight of his uncle's nervous, angry shifting. His unnaturally green eyes were bright and focused as he looked at the man before him.

Vernon had never shown him any form of kindness; if anything he was the hardest of them all on Harry, but he was not a heartless man. If there was anything the messy haired teen was sure of, it was that his uncle loved his wife and son dearly, and no matter how much he detested taking any form of protection from his freakish nephew, Harry knew he'd never put Petunia and Dudley in danger.

Now if Harry could just get the stubborn, irritating walrus of a man to see that.

"Boy-" Vernon began to grit out at his nephew's silence.

"If you stay here they'll die."

His uncle jerked back at the words, his beady eyes wide. "Wh-what did you say?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Maybe not right away but if you think they won't come for you all, you're signing Aunt Petunia's and Dudley's death warrant with your stupidity."

Vernon frowned at the insult. "We've been safe here since before-"

"Yes, because before Voldemort didn't even know your name. Before you had the blood protection wards to keep you safe. When they break _nothing_ will stop Voldemort from sending his Death Eaters, his Dementors after you all."

"But it's you he's after!" Vernon shouted, shaking with fury. "You're the problem here! If you just leave this Voldywarts guy would just leave me and my family alone!"

Harry's eyes flashed suddenly, making his uncle recoil. "_Don't you get it?!_ Even if you'd never met me Voldemort would want you dead- you're muggles. If his lot wins there will be nowhere you could hide."

Vernon snorted. "Ridiculous nonsense-"

"You're being offered the best protection possible from a madman who probably has your death marked down as just another thing he could use to get to me." Harry snapped. "It is a distinct possibility that Voldemort would make the effort to kidnap you and torture you all for information about me. He could just kill you. He might even hold you all hostage and hope that I'll come to save you like I'm akin to do a few too many ti-"

"Would you?"

Harry blinked at the interruption before the words pierced his skull. His uncle's face wasn't red anymore, more like a pasty-green color as he studied his nephew's reaction and waited for an answer.

Harry felt those eyes burn into his as he stared back. _Would he?_ Merlin what kind of question was that?! Almost immediately the words, "Of course" hovered on his lips, his Gryffindor complex stating it was the right thing- the only thing- he could do. They were his family……

But the urge passed as the words of the prophecy filled his mind. _'The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches….'_ Harry had a responsibility, a destiny to fulfill and a duty to those who had died for him. Only he could end Voldemort's reign and that came before anything. Harry would give his life if it meant stopping the Dark Lord for good.

But could he give someone else's?

Could he stay idle if he knew his relatives were in the hands of the enemy? Even if he knew it was a trap that would mean his certain death or the death of someone he cared about? Harry had no doubt if he made to save his aunt, uncle and cousin that Hermione and Ron would be right beside him and Remus not far behind, each ready to throw themselves in front of a curse for him.

Just like Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, his parents……

"I want you to understand something." Harry said slowly, dropping his eyes from his uncle's hard stare. "The Death Eaters are psychotic. They not only torture and kill they _enjoy_ it. They have no problems with using Dark spells on you. They favor the Unforgivables."

Vernon looked confused at the term. "What…

"The Imperious Curse strips you of your free will. The person who casts it has complete control over everything you do. If they order you to kill your wife-" A strangled noise erupted form his uncle's throat, "- you'll kill your wife without a second thought. Crucio will be the last word you ever hear before they _torture_ you into _insanity._ It causes the worse sort of pain imaginable and there's no way to block it."

Harry took a deep, breath before continuing. "The last is the kindest of the three. A quick, painless _death_. Rescue would be pointless- Voldemort gets his hands on you and its over."

His uncle was silent for a moment, his skin white and clammy with fear. Harry could practically smell it on the man before those beady eyes narrowed in his direction.

"You never answered me boy," Vernon said quietly. "Would you come for us?"

Harry, who had started back for his room, paused at the foot of the stairs and looked back. "Just take the protection and pray you never have to find out the answer to that."

Vernon Dursleys said nothing as the teen wizard returned to his room. The house was almost scarily silent as Harry closed his bedroom door, all but having collapsed against it.

And started violently at his uncle's bellow.

"Petunia, Dudley! Get back down here; we have to finish packing the car."

Relief made him release a slow breath. Maybe things would work out tomorrow.

* * *

"…The Order is sure Voldemort will target you, whether to torture you to try and find out where I am, or he thinks by holding you hostage I'd try to come and rescue you."

Harry met Vernon's eyes and saw the flash of sudden memory at the subtle reminder of their chat just the day before. The question was still there, burning in his uncle's beady eyes and Harry hoped he would never find out just what he'd do if the Dursleys were captured by Voldemort.

He was sure neither Vernon nor himself would like the answer.

A/N: Because I know I'll be asked the next chapters of Pretty Little Lies and Just Another Perfect Soldier are both half complete. I've had a bad string of luck with work and my health. Be thankful I'm not dead really. I'll try to get them out within in the next week or so. Thanks for putting up with me!

S.Tangerine


End file.
